Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) proposes to establish a new T32 research program that will offer funding support for two years of basic laboratory and didactic training to three postdoctoral fellows. Two slots are requested for postdoctoral researchers with a Ph.D. degree in a biomedical field, and one slot is earmarked for an M.D. postdoctoral fellow. Fundamental prerequisites for both categories of trainees will be demonstrated interest and ability in conducting translational research relevant to immunobiology, and the potential for obtaining major extramural research funding, particularly NIH funding. We have assembled 19 outstanding Faculty Mentors who will participate in the professional and scientific development of the Postdoctoral Trainees. Our goal is to train basic and translational immunobiology researchers who have the necessary skills to succeed as independent academic investigators in Immunobiology and conduct translational research. This program is supported by rapidly growing strength in immunobiology research at CSMC, including a very strong portfolio of NIH-supported Faculty Mentors, and on an institutional level by the creation of the Cedars-Sinai Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences and Translational Medicine and the Cedars-Sinai Clinical Scholars program. These new Programs have already succeeded in attracting highly talented underrepresented minority predoctoral students and postdoctoral research trainees to the field of immunobiology, which bodes well for the future of immunobiology research at CSMC. The program we propose will offer trainees courses and seminars in molecular, cellular and basic immunology, the pathobiology of human diseases where the immune system is a cause or contributing factor, and translational and clinical immunobiology. There is an outstanding translational infrastructure firmly established that the proposed program will closely integrate with. There will also be ready access to clinical immunobiology investigators, and an unparalleled diversity in the patient population served that will be invaluable in the move towards personalized medical care. We aim to meld our program into a first-rate mechanism that will train the next generation of immunobiologic investigators RELEVANCE: Cedars-Sinai Medical Center proposes to offer a new training program in basic and translational immunobiology research to postdoctoral fellows (two postdoctoral Ph.D. fellows and one post-doctoral M.D. fellow) that will offer course work and laboratory training in basic and translational immunobiology at a major medical center renowned for clinical care in immunobiologic diseases.